hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5
The fifth episode is now involved and finally reaches to the bandit camp, for the early morning that Mante Legends wield 300 warriors. But for the Pala Iot Legends has also 300 bandits they're fighting each other, with the use of newest data system Empire Chess and this is might about the truth of his suicide. 'Events' *The first appearance of Pala Iot Legends. *New data system "Empire Chess." *Bandits of Pala Iot is now introduced with Bandit Camp terrain. *Pala Iot Legends' real personality is revealed after defeated. *This is the first appearance of using Mante Legends as chess name. *Mante Legends defeats Pala Iot Legends and he tell the truth why Steve Legends was going to betray him. *Steve Legends accept his quest and Pala Iot Legends goodbye to his real world. *Horn and Banner reaches Level 2 *Mallet Playground and Legend reaches Level 3. 'Prologue' Mante Legends and Pala Iot Legends have a long talk before the fight and we see them quite after the three were defeated by Mante Legends is going to betray Pala Iot Legends, and he's causing fit of rage and he put all of the six last pieces to his possession that who will stop for the truth and his real personality. ''Chess Empire'' 'Chess Empire (Beginning)' Mante Legends summons his own 300 armies in the same classes. But Pala Iot Legends uses his 300 armies for the counterattack to protect himself from those danger. But Mante Legends pierced it and thrust to him to force to accept this war. Pala Iot Legends' troops are mark recklessly to the Mante Legends' troop territory abode. Mante Legends has the idea what he capable of checking them. 'Chess Empire (Ending)' Mante Legends troops are now endangered so he make intensive care of his troops to check him many so the opponent is stunned by sarcasm and their offensive rook, bishop, and queen. After the seventy-five moves the Mante Legends' troop wins and killed all Pala Iot Legends' troops with no traces of lost people left to extinct them. 'Real Battle' The battle between Pala Iot Legends and Mante Legends is started. During the game and before their first move the roar of thunderous lightning starts raging to the home without shock except Pala Iot Legends that his house was destroyed. So Mante Legends interrupted and he shame about his lost home that this is the part of reality. 'Pala Iot Legends vs. Mante Legends' Pala Iot Legends uses his pieces are Angel Robe, Banner, Horn, Illusion, Reload, and Sling Boomerang that will use undo or ground smash. Then Mante Legends explained them both of the following one-by-one. 'Early Game' Pala Iot Legends is overconfident to beat with Mante Legends with the single battle to the base. Mante Legends sense the aura of revenge, hatred and cold like he did it before. He reminds of the majesty from his homeland about the suicide cases which he comitted by Pala Iot Legends. Mante Legends bashed about his move like foggy vision. He make his ambush by his own queen in further brief embarking of curiousness. Mante Legends fond of knowledge to save his base. Myosotis Legends worried about her sureness of betrayal but Steve Legends thinks that he do that for their sake but Pala Iot Legends cannot understand to him. Then Mante Legends will find out the truth by his heart to his pieces. 'Middle Game' Pala Iot Legends got furious to hear Mante Legends' good heart to his people and his party. "How will you understand me! My people won't respect me and my family!? Are you sure about that, Jayvees!". Mante Legends shakes his head horizontally it means no. Then Pala Iot Legends explains his past when he kills his queen to his reconciliation. His parents love him when he was a kid and he graduates high school. After that his parents died but his surname still secret until his second year of college someone who vulgar about Pala Iot Legends. So that's why Mante Legends understand what is happening for now. Steve Legends bow down his head with agony, he adds that who shout that word is Steve Legends that will shock him for now and Mante Legends. "Steve, it's that true?" Mante Legends louding his voice with shocking revelation. Pala Iot Legends also demands the all people blame laughter about his name. So he blamed himself and he decided to write a suicide note and he jump down to the school and died falling in front of his college school. One of the Mante Legends' pieces reached the fortress 'Last Game' Pala Iot Legends uses his full-power to promote two pieces to anxious Mante Legends, he decided to promote two pieces and he summoned substitute pieces to defend hardly against to the three queens he possesses. Mante Legends close his eyes how to defeat him without getting destroyed by Pala Iot Legends to the heart. Nortis Legends were shocked about the three queens of his hand then he said anxiousness. "Oh! My God. He summons us because of the three queen." Steve Legends replied to the anxious talk to be strong. Mante Legends calmness was going down then he sees the hard opponent he found in his life. Pala Iot Legends shout louder and louder "You can't defend those!!!!!!". Another shout came that Mante Legends' troop won the battle and Mante Legends brave and spirit is super increase to believe his evolved ace pieces that will guide to win the battle, Steve Legends support him to the fullest and his power ready to kill one. And Pala Iot Legends make his one move to destroy Mante Legends but Mante Legends uses the power of Nine Knight again and Pala Iot Legends is finished, also his rook is possessed by Dressless to cut Reload that was hidden on the rook. 'Resolution' Steve Legends and the gang check their corpse that they should no traces of people alive there, thanks to Nortis Legends using his psychic powers to check immediately. The scene of the battle between them is crowding continues. And Pala Iot Legends shout crying and confessing "attacking a people! sexually so much!" like that but he prefer to all peoples from Bilaotipledio City. Steve Legends confesses and he wanted to forgive what he done the wrong things to him and Pala Iot Legends still cannot understand so Steve Legends told to the start. Mante Legends object that statement and he questioned who was blackmailing you? Pala Iot Legends also questioned about that. Steve Legends says "It was ummm... I don't know and I forgot, Pala Iot Legends do you know him?" But Pala Iot Legends smile and finally understand what he was tease by his traitor so he's going to revenge to that person who tease him then Steve Legends accept that quest to find the one who tease him. 'Epilogue' Kuan Legends thanked Mante Legends to save their lives, Myosotis Legends gives Mante Legends the gold 300 for completing the revolution, and Nortis Legends wants to join Steve Legends party if he complete Mante Legends' quest. Pala Iot Legends says goodbye to his friend Steve Legends with the tears and he is going to the other world. Steve Legends wants to give his reward to Mante Legends about completing his gratitude to find Pala Iot Legends is the crest that symbolized friendly ally but also its remembrance. But the crest was missing so he decided to find the gift in next episode. 'Results' #Pieces ##Angel Robe level up from 1 to 2 ##Banner level up from 1 to 2 ##Mallet Playground level up 2 to 3 ##Legend level up from 2 to 3 #Characters ##Steve Party (300) won against Bandits of Pala Iot (300) ##Mante Legends defeats Pala Iot Legends (KIA) 'Pieces Used' 'Pala Iot Legends' |} 'Mante Legends' |} 'Trivia' #That Pala Iot Legends' pieces selection is a reverse selection for Nortis Legends. #Troops are divided by just 15 (except king), if one pieces were capture are dead. Category:Episode Category:Bilaotipledio Arc